


Call 911 (Dan Avidan/Reader Insert One Shot)

by axolotlNerd



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, I'm going through a mood, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd
Summary: You had to run.
He had to wait.
(A.K.A. I suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing All At Once, and I'm sorry that I'm posting this instead. I'm trying my best though, I swear. Anyways, this story's really not a happy one (as you could probably tell from the tags) and if murder or blood disturbs you, turn back now. You have been warned, and enjoy the read!

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt my shrieking break my voice, it giving out almost as soon as I tried to call for help. It didn’t matter, though. If I couldn’t call for help, I’d find it on my own. My energy was draining fast, though, and I couldn’t just keep running.

Footsteps quickly approached behind me, immediately inspiring more adrenaline to rush through me. I cried as I ran faster, my lungs burning. I didn’t want to die, especially not like this.

 

* * *

 

I wasn’t sure why she wasn’t here yet. She’d never just not come to a date like this before. I felt a little discouraged as I sat there, staring at the door.

(Y/N) wasn’t the type of girl to stand up a man on a date. Especially if they’d been dating for three years. Right? Yeah. Right.

I sighed and ran a hand through my curly hair, starting to feel worried. It’d been an hour since the time we planned on meeting each other, and I was even a little late. Why wasn’t she here? She wouldn’t be with someone else? 

Pulling out my phone, I looked around the cafe, hoping to spot her looking for me. No one. I texted Arin.

 

‘ _ hey you haven’t seen (Y/N) today have you?’ _

_ ‘No, sorry dude. She hasn’t shown up at your date yet?’ _

_ ‘no. im a little worried about her’ _

_ ‘I’m sure she souldn’t just blow you off or cheat on you. Maybe it’s traffic’ _

_ ‘i dont think so.’  _

_ ‘I’m sure she’s fine, dude.’ _

 

I sighed again, just hoping that soon enough she’d be here.

 

* * *

 

I sharply turned behind a parked car in a tight alleyway, and when I finally stopped, I hid and pulled out my phone.

 

‘hey, where are you? im a little worried

please just say something?

did i do something?’

 

The three texts from Dan showed that he was worried. I let out a few silent sobs, trying not to alert the person that was after me. I quickly typed.

Thank God there was enough service to send it. I may have been in the middle of the woods, but I guess luck was smiling upon me. Not for long, though. 

“Where are you, little girl?” The man yelled. ”You can’t hide forever!” The man yelled once again. I did everything I could to contain my sobs as I saw his feet slowly move past me. He kept moving without hesitation, so when his footsteps seemed far away, I started running again.

 

* * *

 

‘call 911 im sorry i love you’

 

I felt panic rush through me as soon as I read the text. I thought for a moment when the text one went off that she was going to say “Sorry I’m late, got caught up at work” or something similar. This was the worst case scenario, though. 

I jumped out of my seat, going outside and dialing 911. 

“Hello, 911 what’s your emergency?”

“My girlfriend just sent me text that might have meant someone was trying to kill her.” I said, trying to keep my shaking voice calm.

“It’s okay, sir, do you know where she might have been when she sent this text?”

“No.”

“Okay, do you know where she was headed?”

“She was just leaving work at Bestia to come to Verve Coffee.”

“Okay, sir, we’ll send someone to investigate. Can you you give us a description of her?”

As I described (Y/N) to the woman, my voice got more shaky. My mind was racing with possibilities. What if someone kidnapped her? Raped her? Killed her? God, I just prayed she would be okay.

 

* * *

 

“I found you, bitch!” He yelled, chasing after me. I wanted to scream, but my throat was raw and couldn’t even let out a whisper at this point. 

Where was I? I had no clue where I could even be at this point. I didn’t know any place that could be this abandoned at this point of the day. I was weaving through small alleyways and tiny deserted parking lots behind tall buildings, just trying to survive. 

Then I saw it; a sign of some law center. I knew where I was.

 

* * *

 

‘The law center on seventh street’

 

I took my phone off my ear for a moment when I heard the text tone. 

“She just told me she’s near the law center on seventh street!” I said, breathing heavily.

“Okay, sir, just stay calm. Our officers will be there as soon as possible, okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Bye.” I quickly hung up, getting in my car and driving off as fast as I could. 

 

When I finally got there, I heard a shriek. I got out of my car without turning it off, just running behind the building. 

The sight I saw was the most horrific thing I’ve seen.

There (Y/N) laid, backed up against a wall with a knife dug in her stomach. A man stood in front of her, completely silent and unmoved by her sobs and screams. His hand was on the handle of the knife that was now stained with blood. 

 

* * *

 

White, blinding pain was all I felt. All I could see was the blurred sight of the man that had now dug his knife into my waist, and was slowly pulling it out to prepare himself to pierce me again. He raised his dagger into the air before a large  _ thwack _ rang in the air and made him slump over.

“Oh my God, (Y/N).” I heard Dan’s voice say quietly and scared. I slouched over, feeling limpness take over me as I closed my eyes tightly to clear them of tears. “Fuck, I’m sorry, the police are on their way, just stay awake. Come on, l-look at me.” He said, his hand held against my wound. 

I looked up at him, and saw his massive head of curls first. I weakly reached a hand to his face, feeling his warm and blotchy skin as he shook and cried. His big, puppy-looking brown eyes stared at me, flickering across my bloodied shirt and my face. His free hand felt all over my body, as if to check if I was real. 

“No, no, no, don’t move. Save your energy.” He said, panic evident in his voice. I breathed in deeply, trying to focus on keeping my eyes open. White bordered my vision.

“I love you, so much.” I said quietly. Tiredness settled in, but pain kept me awake. 

“Don’t talk. Just concentrate on staying awake.”

“I… I can’t…” I murmured, feeling dizzy

“Yes you fucking can. Just do not die on me. I need you here, with me.” He said, getting close to me and holding me tighter. His body was so warm compared to me, as my fingertips were starting to chill to the bone. “This isn’t what I wanted to happen today. I wanted to ask you something important. I wanted you to be my wife and have my kids and all of that sappy bull shit. I wanted to be mine, forever. Not this. Please, don’t let this happen.” Dan spoke, everything in him trembling. 

“Ask me, then.” I said. I wanted this to be my last moment if it had to be now. I wanted to tell him that I’d always be there for him, even after  _ this _ . He sobbed as he spoke

“Will you marry me?” He asked, holding my wound even tighter.

“Fuck yeah.” I said, the pain keeping me awake.

“Good.” He said. He said something else, but my hearing was fading out quickly. 

“I love you.” I sighed. Everything faded out. 

 

* * *

 

“I’ll never forget you.” I said. (Y/N) whispered out a strained “I love you.” before going limp. “(Y/N)? (Y/N), wake up.” I said. Something inside me knew it was pointless, though. “(Y/N), please, wake up! No, don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me!” I cried. Footsteps sounded all around me, someone gasping after taking in the scene. God, I must’ve looked horrible. Everything did. 

I looked up at (Y/N), seeing her lifeless eyes. The stab wound in her side had almost completely stopped bleeding. Someone pulled me away from her, to which I didn’t have enough energy to complain about. I just laid on the ground, weeping as police talked to each other. I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial.

“Danny?” Arin asked through the phone. He must’ve heard my crying. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“She’s dead. (Y/N)’s dead.”


End file.
